Draco's Reason
by Koritsune Dragonrider
Summary: Draco is looking for a reason to switch sides. And he finds it in the most unlikely place. songfic


**A/N: This is my first Harry Potter songfic. Actually, this is my first Harry Potter anything. It's set during their seventh year at Hogwarts so it's very much an AU from **_**Deathly Hollows.**_** Dumbledore did survive the attack at Hogwarts. Draco did get the Dark Mark, but never finished his mission to Voldemort. And Lucius is very cross at him. I hope you enjoy it and write back with lots of yummy reviews.**

**Summery: Draco is looking for a reason to switch sides. As he searches he finds a reason in the most un-likely place. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters are owned by JK Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Brothers. The only character I own is the pet rat. I tried asking to own Draco but they booted me out. The song **_**The Reason **_**belongs to Hoobaskank.**

**Warning: Yaoi, a bit of humor, and VERY LONG STORY!!!**

**Draco's Reason**

Draco sat in the chair by the fire place as his father ranted at him for the third time that summer. He was in his father's study and it was a nice clear night. A large bookshelf covered on side of the wall with books on every known magical subject. Draco knew that if you said a certain password the bookshelf would open to reveal a chamber full of Dark Arts equipment, and books. His father was dedicated to the Dark Arts and tried to teach his son the same, but Draco found no love in seeing the pain on peoples faces when they were put through tremendous pain.

"Your mother is like this," his father ranted. "I hope you're not taking a leaf from her book."

"No, Father," said Draco. His mother, Narcissa Malfoy, didn't like the ways of her husband. She was only with him through an arranged marriage that was made when she was eleven and had met Lucius Malfoy. It infuriated Lucius that Narcissa had more influence over their son then he did and did his best to keep Draco in line and obeying him.

"Good, now that Cruciatus Curse was weak. I want you to practice it. If you can't think of anything just think of that sniveling boy."

Draco could do nothing but nod. The "boy", as his father mention, was none other then Harry Potter, the handsome emerald eyed raven haired Golden Boy. At the Hogwarts Express the first year Draco tried to befriend Harry, per his father's orders. But what he found was that he actually did want to be friends with the raven hair boy. When he didn't he wrote back and received an angry letter the next night. Luckily for him it wasn't a Howler. He didn't want the whole school to hear how he failed. Malfoys didn't get Howlers.

In the letter his father told him that if Harry didn't want to be his friend then Draco would just have to be his enemy. Draco hated the decision. He didn't want Harry to be his enemy. He wanted Harry to be friends with him. To hang out with him. To laugh at jokes and do homework together. He wanted to see Harry smile, he wanted to see Harry laugh. He wanted Harry to …… to be with him.

"Here," said his father and shoved a filthy black rat in a cage at him. "Practice the Curse."

"Yes, Father," said Draco obediently, because that's how it was with in the Malfoy family. Lucius said something and you do it.

Lucius nodded and left the study. Looking at the rat sadly he left the room as well and headed toward his own. Upon enter in his room his grimaced. Everything around him was a sickly green. The drapes, the curtains, the bed sheets, the couches, even the walls and carpets! Resisting the urge to gag he snapped his fingers and a fire immediately sprang up from the fireplace. He snapped his fingers twice and a house-elf popped into view in front of him

"Anything you need, Master Malfoy," said Rayner, his personal house-elf.

"A pitcher of warm water, large bowl, two wash clothes and soap," said Draco, then looked up at the house-elf. He noticed Rayner's hands were wrapped in bandages again. "What did you do this time?"

"Rayner got in Lord Malfoy's way when he was angry," said Rayner. "Took it out on poor Rayner, he did."

" Let me see."

Taking Rayner's hands gently in his own he unwound the bandages and inspected the elf's hands. They were very badly bruised. Draco could see the imprint of his father's shoe on the back of the elf's hands.

"Rayner, when you've given my things I want you to put ice on your hands," said Draco. "Do you understand?"

"Rayner understands Master Malfoy's orders," said Rayner. "Rayner will be getting Master Malfoy's things now." With a bow the house-elf disappeared with a soft pop.

Draco sighed and turned back to the rat. Its fur was pitch black and stuck up from its back. Instead of fierce red eyes it looked at him with emerald green. Under a patch of soot and dirt Draco found a light grey patch on its head.

Draco heard a soft pop that signaled the arrival of Rayner. The house-elf was trying to balance a large blue bowl with an equally blue pitcher in it, steam softly rising from the pitcher. A bar of soap was placed in the pitcher and two wash towels were draped over the elf's arm.

"Thanks, Rayner," said Draco, taking the bowl and setting it on the table. He also took the wash clothes that Rayner handed him. "Now put ice on your hands."

"Yes, Master Malfoy," said the house-elf and disappeared with a pop. Draco took the pitcher and soap out of the bowl and filled it with the warm water. Opening the rat's cage he proceeded to clean it. Rats, through used to water, didn't appreciate being cleaned. It bit and clawed at Draco's hand while he attempted to clean it. The once crystal clear water soon turned black with dirt and soot.

Gently scrubbing its head with a wash clothe he noticed that the grey streak was actually a white streak, looking like a star design on a horse. It reminded him of someone.

Gently drying the rat as gently as he could he quickly checked its gender. A male. Okay, now he had to name it. Smirking he placed the rat back in his cage and wrapped his hands in bandages. Walking to his bed he got ready to sleep and turned in.

He faced toward his open curtain window and looked out at the star studded sky. "Night, Harry."

_I'm not a perfect person. There's many things I wish I didn't do. __But I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you. __And so I have to say before I go t__hat I just want you to know._

"Do you think James would like this one," asked Narcissa, holding up a brightly gilded cage. Draco looked over at his mother.

"Mum, I don't want anything gold, silver, or bronze," he said. "Just a regular wire cage for Jimmy."

"All right," said Narcissa. "You should get him an exercise ball. He wouldn't like being cramped in that cage all year."

"I was just going to look at one."

James the rat, or Jimmy as Draco liked to call him, was happily warm and dry in Draco's robe pocket. But now the black rat stuck his nose out of the pocket and climbed up his owner's sleeve and rested on Draco's shoulder to curl up and sleep there. Draco smiled softly as he went over to look at exercise balls.

Draco never really had a pet before. The eagle owl that delivered his mail every morning was actually the family's. They had enough money to buy thirty eagle owls but they only had the one. He hated having a pet so close to one that Weasley had but when you think about it, James wasn't like Wormtail. He was just an ordinary rat.

Right at that moment they were at the Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley getting Draco's new school things. He had gotten his new robes, replenished his stock of potion ingredients, new quills, parchment, and books. Now they were buying things for James so that he could take the rat to Hogwarts. So far they had gotten him food, a feed dish, water bottle that kept the water clear, and now looking for a cage and an exercise ball.

Truth be told, Draco loved going shopping with his mother more then his father. For one, he could actually call her "Mum" without his father accidentally overhearing and she never tried to make him buy more then he needed. Lucius had a tendency of buy his son things that he didn't really need for school. Draco hated it.

Draco was looking at a blue one that whistled a nice piano melody when rolled when he heard the bell ring and the door open. Outside was a downpour and all the wizards were using Umbrella Charms to keep the rain off, but the ones who weren't, like student wizards, were getting soak as soon as they stepped outside. Draco looked over to see who had rushed in and immediately wish he didn't. The Golden Trio had just ran in and were now shaking the water off their robes. Draco lifted the hood of his robe up to hide from them.

"Why did we pick today to go shopping," asked Hermione. She pushed the hood of her robe off her head. Even with the protection her hair and face still dripped with rain water.

"Because it was the only day Dad got off work before Hogwarts started," said Ron.

"Come on," said Harry. "Let's just buy those Owl Pellets."

That was Harry James Potter. He broke up fights and started wars. Draco knew that he should whip off his hood, march to the trio and say something nasty, but his heart wasn't in it today.

He picked up the blue ball to inspect it better.

"What do you think of this one, Jimmy," asked Draco and looked at his shoulder, but the rat was gone. "Jimmy? James?" He quickly looked around the floor, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Hey, Harry, look what I found," said the Weasley's voice and Draco turned around to find the ginger haired boy hold up James.

'_Oh shit,'_ thought Draco.

"That rat look kind of like you," said Granger.

"It does," asked Harry and inspected the rat. "Yeah, it does."

Meanwhile, Draco was debating on how to get his rat back. He didn't want to go over there and demand Harry to give James back, but he also didn't want to look soft in front of his school rival.

"Draco," called his mother and Draco winced.

_'Dammit Mum_,' he thought but turned toward her.

"Malfoy," whispered Weasley but Draco ignored him.

"How's this for James," asked Narcissa and held up a large wire cage. It was big enough to fit an owl in and had a curved dome top.

"That's great, Mum," said Draco. He could practically feel Harry's group glare at him. "I've got a ball for him. Let's see if he likes it."

Smiling at his mother he reached into his pocket and searched for his rat. He hardly had to fake a surprise when he didn't find James.

"Mum, Jimmy's gone," he said.

"But he was in your pocket," said Narcissa.

"Yeah, but he's gone!"

"I'll ask the lady if she's seen him."

"I'll look under cages."

Narcissa had gone over to check with the lady while Draco crouched to look under cages.

"Excuse me," said Narcissa to the witch, "but have you seen a rat with black fur, green eyes and a white streak down its nose?"

"No, I haven't," said the witch.

"Oh, well, thank you," and she left to join her son. "Any luck?"

"No," said Draco and hung his head.

"Harry, no," called Weasley and Draco turned around to find Harry walking toward him, James held securely but gently in his hands.

"Is this your rat, Malfoy," asked Harry, holding up James. Draco saw that he wasn't wearing his glasses. Did he get an Eye-Restorative Draught?

"Uh, yeah," said Draco a bit uneasy and took James. Draco's hand had accidentally touched Harry's and an electric jolt ran through their skin, making then both jumped. Draco and Harry were surprised for a moment but recovered quickly. "Thanks."

"Welcome," said Harry also uneasy and a little surprised.

"Come, now, Draco," said Narcissa. "Thank you for finding my son's pet, Mr. Potter."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Malfoy," said Harry.

Draco turned and left the shop. As the door closed he heard Weasley say loudly, "Now why can't Malfoy be like his mom?" "Ron!" There was a smack and an "Ow!" from the Weasley that told Draco that Granger had smacked him good.

_I've found out a reason for me t__o change who I used to be. __A reason to start over new a__nd the reason is you._

Walking into the train station with his mother Draco looked around before looking back up to Narcissa.

"Why couldn't Father come," he asked.

"Because he has important business to do," she answered.

"What kind of business," asked Draco and Narcissa was silent. "It's _him_ again isn't it?"

"I'm sorry, Draco," said Narcissa. "If I could stop him, I would."

"What's he doing," asked Draco. "Blaise turned seventeen just last week and as soon as he did he gave him the Mark. Why'd he doing it?"

"I don't know, Draco, but please keep your voice down!"

Now he knew his mother was scared. Narcissa was never strict with her son unless it was serious. But then, the Dark Lord had come back and then Narcissa took a lot of things seriously. Narcissa didn't like the Dark Lord at all. She felt that what he was doing to the wizarding world was uncalled for. Muggle-borns had been around since wizarding history started. Trying to kill them off was like trying to stop the sun from setting in Narcissa's view. Draco may not share the same view as her but he knew that it was impossible to entirely wipe out the Muggles. He even found Granger to be tolerable.

They had reached the barrier and after checking on if any Muggles were watching they ran through and entered Platform 9 3/4. Looking around he found other Hogwarts students filing around to get a set on the train and get their luggage stored away.

Looking at the students he noticed a group of ginger hair, splotched with black and brown. The Weasley family, along with Harry and Granger, were saying goodbye and getting everything settled in.

A wizard took his trolley to place in the luggage hold and Draco walked up toward the train.

"Well, here you go," said Narcissa, handing him a large bag of money. Not that Draco would need it. Every year his parents gave him enough money to last the year but he still had stashes stored away in his room back at the manor.

"Thanks, Mum," said Draco, taking the money and shoved it into his carry-on bag.

"Now, do you have everything," asked Narcissa and Draco nodded. "Your books?" Draco nodded. "Your equipment?" Nodded. "James?"

"In my pocket," said Draco and held up the rat to prove it. James looked at Narcissa gave a happy squeak and climbed to Draco's shoulder to curl up there.

"I'll send Hades every week," said Narcissa. "I do hope you write back."

"You know I will, Mum."

The whistle blew and students started rushing onto the train, saying quick goodbyes and last second luggage checks.

"Make sure you write," called Narcissa as the train pulled away.

"I will, Mum," called Malfoy, waving good bye. When the station was out of sight he walked towards the prefect's carriage. In there he saw all the other prefects of the House and Weasley and Granger, both been promoted to Head Boy and Girl. The Weaslette had been made Prefect for the girls and another Gryffindor boy he didn't recognize.

"Draco," called a voice and he looked over to find Pansy Parkinson, the Girls Prefect for Slythern. As she drew nearer he noticed her raven locks were streak with red.

"How was your summer," she asked. "Did you get a new pet?"

"Yeah, this is Jimmy," he said.

"That's a pretty common name."

"I like it."

"All right. Well, it's your rat. Nothing really going on here. The dorks of a Head Boy and Girl were just going over some new stuff. Nothing of interest. Do you want to head over to see Nott and Blaise?"

"I, uh, I'll just walk around for a bit. You go on without me."

"Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah. I'll just patrol." And he left. There weren't really any people out in the corridors of the train so he didn't really know why they had to patrol. He got out of the way of Weasley and Granger as they left to join Harry and his other friends. Other then that there was no one else in the train corridor.

He had just made it to the last compartment when a student nearly collided with him. Okay, so there was someone else in the corridor.

"Why aren't you in a compartment," asked Draco. The eleven year old still had his carryon in hand and had the grey tie of a new student not even Sorted yet.

"They're all full," said the student.

"I'm sure we can find a place for you," said Draco and gently took the boy's arm. They had reached the last compartment and Draco groaned. It was the Golden Trio with Loony Lovegood and Longbottom. Letting out a heavy sigh he knocked on the door. Granger opened it.

"What do you want, Malfoy," she asked.

"Do you have room for one more," asked Draco. Granger was taken aback by the pleasant tone in his voice. She looked down at the first year next to him.

"You're new to Hogwarts, aren't you," she asked. The boy nodded. "Don't worry. A lot of the students are nicer then some." She glared at Draco as she said it.

"What do you mean," asked the boy clearly puzzled by what she said.

"Don't worry," said Granger. "You can stay with us for a while." She led the boy inside and set him next to Longbottom. Draco chanced a glance over at Harry and saw the raven haired boy was glaring at him.

"So, where's your sister, Weasley," asked Draco.

"That's none of your business, Malfoy," growled Weasley. "Why don't you leave us alone?"

Draco shrugged. "All right. Just trying to make conversation." And he left. As he walked down the corridor he reached into his pocket to Jimmy a pet but found his pocket empty. He got loose again. Walking up and down compartments he asked if they had seen his pet but each shook his head. He was reluctantly heading toward the last compartment when he heard a commotion coming from it.

"Crookshanks, calm down," cried Granger.

"Hermione, control your cat," yelled Weasley and Draco could hear Longbottom yelling.

"Catch that cat," yelled the new boy.

"Catch the rat," yelled Longbottom, finally controlling his hysteria.

"Luna, it's heading toward you," said Harry.

"I missed it," said Lovegood.

Draco chanced a peek in the window of the compartment and saw all six students chasing down Granger's mangy cat, which was chasing a small black streak. Jimmy ran around the compartment before jumping onto Harry's lap and slipped into his shirt. Crookshanks jumped on him a moment later.

"OW!" Draco had to duck away to laugh so they wouldn't see him. It was the silliest thing he'd ever seen. Harry trying to get a rat out of his jumper and a cat was trying to get in. Harry didn't know which to get off first.

"What's Malfoy's rat doing here," asked Weasley when they finally pried Crookshanks from Harry and put him back in his cage. Harry had finally pried Jimmy from inside his shirt and the rat curled in his arms.

"I don't know," said Harry.

"Malfoy's rat seems to like you," said Lovegood.

"Yeah, but why," asked Hermione.

"My aunt told me of a myth once," said Longbottom. "That if a person familiar liked you, then the person himself or herself does too."

"God, Neville, that's gross," said Weasley.

"Why would it be gross," asked the boy. "What's wrong with Draco?"

"_Malfoy _is the biggest git we've ever met," said Weasley. "He's had it in for Harry since first year."

"Why, because I wouldn't be friends with him," said Harry. "He said something rude to Ron and we've hated each other ever since."

"People could change," said the boy.

"People, yes," said Weasley. "Malfoys, no."

Draco had heard enough of them talking walking up to the door he knocked again and opened the door.

"Has any of you seen a rat," he asked. Harry held up Jimmy. "Thanks."

"That's the second time your rat came to me," he said. "I'm beginning to think he doesn't like you."

"I don't think he hates me," said Draco. Reaching for Jimmy he took the rat back. As their hands touched an electric jolt ran through Draco's nerves a second time and he staggered back with Jimmy clutched in his hands.

"Malfoy," asked Harry. He had his hand held up like it had also been electrocuted. "Are you all right?"

I…Igottago," he blurted out so quickly he was afraid they wouldn't catch it and ran out of the compartment, Jimmy still clutched tightly in his hands. He prayed they didn't see his slightly flushed face.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you. It's something I must live with everyday. And all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away. And be the one who catches all your tears. That's why I need you to hear.  
_

Draco was sitting in the Slytherin Common Room staring intently at the overly large fire place. Jimmy was rolling around on the floor in front of him in his piano whistle ball. Crabbe and Goyle were still working on their Transfiguration homework and Draco refused to help them because then they wouldn't learn anything.

It had been two months since they had returned to Hogwarts and two months still since Draco has had a dilemma on his hands. Draco Malfoy, emotionless Heir to the Malfoy fortune and title, had a crush.

Malfoys don't get crushes. Since Salazar Slytherin's time the families of pure-bloods have chosen who their future spouses were. And they defiantly were never Gryffindors. He knew for a fact that his father had already chosen his future wife, which was why he was spending so much time with Pansy Parkinson. Yes, the pretty raven haired Slytherin girl was his fiancée. But while he liked Pansy he saw her as nothing more then a close friend, a sister.

A second problem he found out years ago added to his current problem. Draco was gay. A lot of the Slytherin students knew, it was common in the Wizarding World to explore one's sexual preferences and Draco found that he liked guys more then girls. When Pansy found out she just gave her best friend a large smile and kissed his cheek. Nothing made her happier and Draco found that she was giving him a choice even through he didn't really have one. If his father found out they would have made arrangements for Draco to be married till a son is born and then divorce his wife to pursue his own preferences. But his father was a very stubborn man and he wouldn't let Draco have the life he would want. If he did, Narcissa would have divorced his years ago, but in magical marriages either parties had to agree or they couldn't separate. So he couldn't just go to his father and tell him he wasn't marrying Pansy. He couldn't find a solution to the problem.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when a sharp flick to the head woke him up.

"Ow, what," he snapped, a little too harshly, at Pansy.

"I've called your name three times," she said. "You didn't hear me."

"Just my luck to have an abusive fiancée," said Draco, rubbing his head. Pansy laughed.

"Okay, who's he," she asked sitting next to him.

"What makes you think I'm thinking of anyone?"

"I've never seen worry lines as big as yours."

"And you looked like you had just eaten a vomit flavored Ever Flavor Bean," said Blaise and laughed. Draco couldn't help but smile at his friend's joke.

"I don't really think I know myself," he said.

"You had to be thinking of someone," said Nott.

"I was but…" He shook his head. He couldn't tell them. They'd be mad at him.

"Tell us please," said Pansy and Draco sighed.

"It doesn't leave this circle?" They nodded. "Wizard's Oath?"

His friends were taken aback by the request. If Draco wanted them to take a Wizard's Oath it was serious. Unlike the Unbreakable Vow it wouldn't kill you if you break it, but you would be severely punished. People have been known to be in pain for hours after breaking the Oath.

"I'll do it," said Pansy. Nott and Blaise looked at the girl.

"Pansy," warned Blaise.

"It's not like we're going to die," said Pansy.

"No, just wish we were," said Nott.

"I'm not afraid, and if it helps Draco sort out his problem then I'm all for it."

Blaise and Nott looked worried for a moment before agreeing. Draco took out his wand and made a Silencing Bubble around them. Now no one could hear their conversation and try to listen in. the other three took out their wands, touched the tip of Draco's and closed their eyes.

"_Iuro_," all three said and a band of green fire wrapped around their wrists, connecting themselves to Draco. Wand tips still connected to each other Draco told him his problem.

"IthinkI'minlovewithPotter," he said rather quickly. That's the second time that year. He should make a habit of fast talking.

"Come again," asked Blaise, not catching what Draco said.

"I said I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH POTTER!" Okay, not that was too loud. All three friends flinched against the roar of Draco Malfoy.

"What," exclaimed Nott and Blaise, their wand tips almost leaving Draco's. Pansy just smiled.

"How can you be sure," asked Blaise.

"Why him," Nott asked.

"I don't know," said Draco to both questions and noticed Pansy smiling. "What?"

"About time," she said.

"You knew?!"

"Suspected."

"And you had no foresight to tell me?"

"And what would the fun be in that?"

"That was very mean, Pansy," said Blaise. Pansy just smiled at him.

"How am I going to solve this problem," asked Draco. "If Father finds out…."

"He won't, Draco," said Blaise. "We won't tell him." Nott and Pansy nodded.

"We won't tell anyone unless you want us too," said Nott.

"Ready," asked Pansy and the two boys nodded. In unison they spoke.

"We swear to uphold the Wizard's Oath and not tell a soul the secret of Draco Artorius Malfoy. On the day the Holder permits us we will speak freely and the Oath will be broken. _Iureiuro_." The green bands tightened around their hands till it felt first ice cold on their skin, then burned. All four didn't cry out as the Oath took place and sealed their promise. Draco kept the Bubble up to talk further.

"So, how are we going to get you two together," asked Pansy.

"What," asked Draco.

"We're going to get you two together," said Blaise with a sly smile.

"How?"

"First we need to make him look at you before he looks at you," said Nott.

"You realize that made absolutely no sense but made sense all together," said Pansy.

"I'm good at that," said Nott.

"I didn't get it," said Blaise. Pansy sighed heavily.

"It means we need Potter to talk to Draco before he looks into Draco's heart," said Pansy. "Show Potter that our Draco's actually a good guy."

"Oh."

"Well, let's get going," said Nott.

_I've found out a reason for me to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new and the reason is you._

"No, you can't wear that," said Pansy, throwing down the silver green tie that Draco was about to put on. "It's too normal."

"Then what would make me abnormal," asked Draco. He had just gotten into his dress robes for the Christmas Dance and was trying to finish getting ready. Ever since the Yule Ball during the Triwizard Tournament Dumbledore liked the idea of dances for some inter-house mingling. And always on the last day of school before winter vacation. During the dance all students were to behave and have fun. Draco liked going to the dances but couldn't really do anything. He would dance with Pansy or some other girls for a while then leave the dance floor for the rest of the night, preferring to stay by the concession table and look at the decorations and the dancers.

Pansy threw clothes out of his trunk and sorted through his ties. He had very few. He usually wore whichever tie that came with the robes. But now he was watching his best friend sort through his ties and decide which would best go with it.

"I can dress myself you know," he said.

"Not if you're trying to hook up with Harry Potter," she said. "Ah, this one!"

She held up a red tie sewn with gold thread into an intricate design. His mother had sent it to him along with his dress robes, tuck into the robe's shirt while the tie that actually went with it, the silver green one, was present in the front. Complete with the tie was a dragon pin to attach to the knot of the tie, set with emeralds.

"This would go nicely," said Pansy. She tied it on and clipped the pin in place. "Beautiful. Now, your hair."

"You're not touching my hair!" His white blond hair was cut to the nape of his neck and his bangs were swept to one side, showing his elegant forehead. He like his hair the way it was and wasn't about to change it.

"All right, all right," said Pansy. "I was only thing of a little bit of a change. Gel it in place…"

"Gel?" He hadn't used gel since second year.

"With a little bit of hair glitter…."

"Hair glitter?!"

"And a nice barrette to top it of."

"PANSY!"

Pansy started laughing. "I'm only kidding, Draco dear. Your hair's fine."

"Don't do that!"

"You're done. All you need is the corset and the wardrobe's finished."

"Thank you!" He plopped down on his bed and placed his chin in his hands.

"You know, a little make up wouldn't hurt."

"Pansy!"

"Kidding! You're done. Just let me get ready and everything will be set."

Draco nodded. So far Pansy only put her hair into a complicated knot, with it being so short, with snowflake clips to keep stray locks in place along with gel. A little bit of makeup was applied to her face and in her ears were a set of snowflake earrings. Around her neck was a snowflake necklace to complete the ensemble. Draco still hasn't seen Pansy's dress, but knowing her it would be something beautiful.

"Go finish up," he said. Pansy smiled and left the boy's dorm.

As she left Draco looked into the mirror set in the room and gave himself a once over. A black robe was set over a black formal suit with a white shirt. The tie and brooch Pansy picked was tucked neatly into the vest of the dress robes and his gold cufflinks were stamped with the Malfoy family crest, a crowned heart with a dagger piercing the heart. A sign that showed that they were pure of blood. Draco hated the crest. If he could he would change it but it had been a symbol for his family for a thousand years.

All in all he looked very handsome, but also too much like a pretty boy. He didn't mind through. Anything to get Harry to just look at him. They had tried for several weeks to talk to the boy alone but he was always with his friends and couldn't get near the boy. Pansy even had Draco write a love note in his most unrecognizable script and sent it by Harry's owl, Hedwig. Draco even gave hints on who sent it but not even Granger could make heads or tales of the note. Finally they had to resort to the most extreme.

To get to the Golden Boy, they had to get past the Golden Group. They were going to try softening up Harry's friends to get to Harry himself.

Sighing Draco straightened his robes one last time and left the boy's dormitory. In the Common Room he met Nott and Blaise in their dress robes. Nott was going to the dance with his fiancée, a sixth year Sytherin Draco hardly met. Blaise didn't tell them who he was going to the dance with so they assumed he was going dateless.

They didn't have to wait long when Pansy walked down in her dressing gown. The gown was a beautiful soft blue with mesh fabric made into sleeves and covering the skirt. On her feet were strap on high heeled shoes that sparkled with the glitter on the straps. There was no denying that Pansy Parkinson was a beautiful young lady.

"Ready," she asked and they all nodded. "Okay, just one last thing." She held up a bottle full of clear glitter gel.

"Pansy…" warned Draco.

"For Harry," she said. It had become a mantra for them when they didn't like doing something just to try and get Draco and Harry together.

Sighing Draco gave a nod. "For Harry." He allowed Pansy to put on the smallest amount possible around his eyes and blended it into his cheeks. She also applied hair glitter, much to Draco's annoyance and assured him that it would wash out. When she was done Draco noticed that Nott's and Blaise's mouths were hanging open.

"What," he asked.

"Mate, look in a mirror," said Nott and Pansy gave him one from the purse hanging off her wrist. Looking into the mirror he nearly dropped it. Before he had been simply pretty, now he was beautiful. The fire from the fireplace made the glitter on his face and hair sparkle.

"I look…."

"Beautiful," said Pansy. "And if you look like that here just think about what you'll look like at the dance. Close your mouths, boys. You are not a pair of fish." Nott and Blaise closed their mouths.

"I could be mistaken for a Veela," said Draco.

"Good," said Pansy. "I was hoping for that affect. Now, you'll not be an observer. We'll stop every few songs to give Harry a chance to talk to you. We'll lead the friends away." Nott and Blaise nodded. "If necessary I will kick your sorry arse on the dance floor myself!"

"Yes, Pansy," said Draco. Pansy can be scary sometimes.

"Good, then let's go!"

After they collected Nott's fiancée they left for the Great Hall. Walking in they noticed the decorations were done a lot like every year. The twelve Christmas trees were placed all around the Great hall, icicles hung from the ceiling and enchanted snow fell. There were twenty or odd tables surrounding the dance floor and each had a gift for the students sitting there. The place was truly beautiful.

"Okay, whatever you do, don't like around," Pansy whispered in his ear.

"Why not," asked Draco.

"Remember Blaise and Nott earlier?" Draco nodded. "Ten times worse."

Draco suppressed a groan. Everyone was looking at him. Could this get any worse?

Wait, if everyone was looking at him, then that meant, Harry was as well. Looking over at Pansy he asked his silent question and she nodded. It took all his Malfoy training to hide his blush but he swore there was a small pink tinge in his cheeks.

Music started playing and Draco almost went right to the concession stand.

"Follow the plan," hiss Pansy and reluctantly he lead her to the dance floor. It was a slow song so he held her close and led her through the song. As he whirled around he chanced a glance at the raven haired Golden boy, standing by the concession stand.

Harry was also wearing black dress robes with a black tie. His raven locks had been combed to be put into some type of order but it still stuck out. At his side were the Weasley, and Granger. The Weaselette was nowhere to be seen. He had been staring at Draco till Weasley jabbed his ribs and then turned his attention back to his friends.

A flash of red and black hair danced before him and he almost tripped over his own feet when he saw who had passed before him. Blaise Zabini was dancing with Virginia Weasley! Pansy noticed his look of shock and laughed.

"They had been going on study dates for a while," she said. "This is their first real date."

"I don't know whether to pass out or have a heart attack," said Draco.

"Preferable neither," said Pansy. "Now, part two."

Draco nodded and he led her off the dance floor, toward the other side of the concession stand. Pansy left him and asked in her most polite voice if Weasley would dance with him. Granger looked about to burst when he agreed, but quickly got over it when Nott asked for her hand. That left Harry all alone.

Draco didn't know what to do. Harry was alone, he was alone. He should go over and ask Harry to dance. It wasn't uncommon for boys to dance together, there were about three right then, even some girls danced together. Problem is how he was going to approach the boy.

"Uh, Draco,"called a small voice and Draco looked at a young sixth year Ravenclaw that had gotten the courage to approach him. "Will you dance with me?"

Draco gave a smile and nodded. Normally the man asked the girl to dance but if a girl asked him then he couldn't turn him down. So he led the girl onto the dance floor and danced once with her. He danced with three others, two girls and one guy before he noticed that Harry had disappeared. He walked over to his friends, Blaise still with Weaselette, to the concession stand.

"Where'd Potter go," he asked.

"He needed some air so he went to the Astronomy Tower," said Ginny with a suspicious look. Draco smiled at her.

"Thanks, Ginny," he said and left, missing the surprise on her face.

The Astronomy Tower was the highest tower in Hogwarts. On rainy nights sometimes they would go into an empty class room and review notes but every student loved to go outside and look at the stars. Draco found out that Harry especially liked too. Sometimes he would stay almost an hour later and just look up at the constellations, not even bothering with the telescope. And that was how Draco found him

Harry was sitting on the floor of the tower, leaning against the rail looking up at the clear sky. Snow covered the floor, but Harry didn't seem to notice. He had placed a Warming Spell on his clothes. From the Great Hall you could still hear the music coming from the dance. It would last till midnight.

Placing a Warming Spell on himself too he walked up to Harry.

"Why aren't you dancing with your date," he asked, making Harry jump and look toward him.

"I didn't have one," said Harry. "What about yours?"

Draco shrugged. "Pansy's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

"Yeah, I noticed when she was dancing with Ron."

"She was being polite."

"Like you are now?"

Draco was taken aback by the comment. Harry had said it in a nice tone but Draco heard a bit of scorn in it. Sadly, Draco shook his head.

"I just wanted to make up for first year," he said. "Start all over again. I really had hoped you would be my friend."

"Was that what all the taunting was for?"

"No. That was just me being an immature jerk. I was really proud and I let it get to me."

Harry just nodded and looked back at the stars. Draco sat on the other side and looked up too. They sat there for ten minutes. Getting a little bored he started to play a game he invented when he was younger. Pointing his wand to the sky he traced the stars and made pictures.

"What are you doing," asked Harry, this time making Draco jump. He had forgotten that Harry was there.

"Making pictures," he said and with a small wave of his wand, he sent the picture to Harry.

"It looks like a griffin," said Harry.

"That's right," said Draco and made the picture disappear.

"Can I play too," asked Harry. This time Draco couldn't hide the smile on his face.

"Sure," he said and patted the snow next to him. Harry sat next to him and together they created pictures till late in the night.

_And the reason is you. __And the reason is you. __And the reason is you._

For several weeks after that Harry and Draco could be seen almost everywhere together. At first the Gryffindors didn't like the idea of a Slytherin hanging around The Boy Who Lived but quickly got over it when they found out Draco was actually a nice guy. Ron took the longest to convince but when he finally turned around he and Draco were acting like old friends.

The ones who had the most surprise about the newly found friendship were the teachers. A lot were ecstatic that the Slytherin and Griffindor were now good friends, but the one who took it the hardest was Snape. He continuously hounded Harry with information on Potion ingredients, most they weren't even working on till later in the year. Harry made it a point to memorize his Potions book and inquire with either Hermione or Draco.

It wasn't long till they had their N.E.W.T.s to think about. Hermione put up invitations for inter-class study groups, all Houses invited. Draco immediately signed up, knowing Harry would be there. That and Draco need help with Ancient Runes.

"No, no," said Hermione. "This is the correct symbol to go with that suffix."

"Oh, thanks, Hermione." Draco used his Ink Eraser and put in the correct symbol. He spied a glance at Harry who was trying to turn a nervous Ron into a mouse. So far, all Harry could do was making the ginger haired wizard's ears pointier and gave him a few whiskers.

"I'm sure I'm doing it right," said Harry.

"I can't find anything wrong," said Hermione and Harry groaned. If Hermione couldn't find a thing wrong then he was doomed.

"You're too tense," said Draco. They looked at him and he gave a slight blush. "Well, he is. He needs to loosen up or he'll never get the spell right."

"He's tense," asked Ron. "I'm the one being turned into a rat here."

"Mouse," corrected Hermione.

"Whatever."

"Come on, Harry," said Draco. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. "Relax."

Amazingly, Harry did. Closing his eyes Harry gave a deep breathe and said the spell. A golden light shot from his wand and Ron turned into a small white mouse.

"Great, Harry," said Hermione. "He should turn back in a minute."

Unfortunately, Crookshanks chose that moment to turn up in the classroom they were using to study. After seeing the defenseless Mouse-Ron the cat only had one thought go through his mind. Dinner. And again they were led into a merry chase trying to catch both Ron and Crookshanks.

"Hermione, grab Ron," said Harry as he and Draco tried to corner Crookshanks.

"I'm trying," said Hermione.

Finally, after a minute of chasing, Draco had grabbed Crookshanks around the middle and held the cat firmly to his chest.

"Got him," he said proudly. Crookshanks, through, had other plans. Twisting around he swiped Draco across the cheek, making the blonde boy drop him and clutch his face with a yelp. When he was released Crookshanks sped to his owner, who had Ron clutched in her hands. When a gold glow surrounded Mouse-Ron Hermione let him go as he Transformed back and Crookshanks was face to face with an angry ginger haired Gryffindor.

"I'm going to kill you, cat," he yelled and chased Crookshanks out of the room, Hermione at his heels. Whether to protect her cat or boyfriend they didn't know. Harry stayed behind to tend to Draco.

"Draco, let me see," said Harry but Draco turned away from the Gryffindor boy. "Draco, it can't be that bad. I need to see it." Draco turned to look at Harry with his good eye he turned away. Harry could already see blood leak through the fingers. It was bad. "Draco, please."

The boy looked down as he lowered his hand and allowed his crush to see the wound. Harry flinched. The cut was deep and went from under the corner of Draco's eye to the corner of his mouth. When Draco saw Harry flinch he quickly covered it up.

"I didn't want you to see," he said.

"I've seen worse," said Harry reaching into his pocket and pulled out a ragged, thread-bare white linen handkerchief. After folding it a few times he pried Draco's hands from the wound and started cleaning the blood up.

"We should see Madam Pomfrey. She'll fix it right."

Draco nodded, trying not to shake at the thought of Harry so close to him. Now that he was this close to Harry, and Harry without his glasses, he was even more handsome. His eyes really were as green as emeralds. He had a sudden urge to lean forward and capture the soft pink lips in front of him.

"I'll have a scar," he said.

"No you won't," said Harry. "I've had deeper cuts on me and they can't be seen. Remember Buckbeak? You had a really bad one that day. Through why you kept it in a sling for three months is beyond me. Madam Pomprey's spells work immediately."

"It did," said Draco before he could stop himself. His eyes went wide and he backed away from Harry, the handkerchief still in Draco's hands.

"It worked?" Sadly Draco nodded looking at the floor. "Then why the drama? You could have been a better Quidditch player without the sling."

"Father wanted me too," said Draco. "He wanted to kick Hagrid out of the school and I thought…" Draco shook his head.

"Thought what? Thought what, Draco?!"

"I thought you'd notice me, okay?!" Draco practically yelled before he could stop himself. He clutched the scratch on his face and turned away from Harry, unable to stop the tears coming from his silver-grey eyes. He couldn't see the look of surprise on Harry's face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Draco…."

"I'm so sorry, Harry!" And he ran from the room.

_I'm not a perfect person. I never meant to do those things to you. And so I have to say before I go. That I just want you to know._

For a few weeks after that Draco and Harry were not seen together. Draco had gone back to partnering with Pansy during Potions. Draco wouldn't even talk about what happened to his friends. He was too ashamed. Blaise had told him that Harry had gone to the Hospital Wing a few minutes after the incident but Draco had gone to Pansy to fix him. She was good at Healer Magic and barely a scar was visible if you looked close enough. He wanted to go to Madam Pomfrey to clear it away but he didn't want to run into Harry on the way. He couldn't take it.

"Draco, come on," said Pansy. "You have to get over this!"

Draco had been sitting on his favorite spot by the fireplace, engrossed in his Charms book. He had taken to reading his text books multiple times and even Pansy's scary side couldn't get him to move. It was early May and the days were turning brighter as the sun shown through the thick clouds. Pansy could take the blonde's guilt trip after only a week. Now it had been almost two months since Draco's outburst to Harry and she was about to scream bloody murder. Pansy was a very patient person but Draco was trying that patience. Blaise and Nott did everything they could to cheer Draco up. They started playing Draco's favorite card game but Draco didn't join in, and it was the same when they suggested wrapping a Filibuster Firework to Filch's cat.

Sighing Pansy sat next to Draco and rested her head on his shoulder. She loved Draco like a brother but if he was going to act like this she might as well start digging the grave. Draco hardly ate except for when they pushed him and only slept when crying had exhausted him. It was almost like Draco refused to live.

And she had to do something about it.

"Hey, Draco, where's Jimmy," she asked. He pointed to the rat wrapped in a wicker basket. A few days ago the rat started sneezing and they wrapped him in blankets. They had gone to Madam Pomfrey but she didn't have anything for sick rats. Going to Hagrid he suggested keeping him warm and lots of liquids. He even gave them Muggle pills to help with infections.

"I'll take him to Hagrid for a check up," she said. Draco nodded, still looking at the fire. Gently Pansy picked up the wicker basket and left with the poor sick rat.

And that was how Blaise and Nott found him an hour later.

"Pansy's in the Hospital Wing!" both Slytherins blurted out. Draco first looked at one boy to the other before jumping out of his spot and ran to the Hospital Wing. When he reached there he didn't expect to find Harry, Ron and Hermione standing by her bedside as Madam Pomfrey tried to comfort the screaming girl.

When Draco saw Harry the raven haired Gryffindor looked at Draco with surprised shocked eyes. In his hands was the wicker basket that held a sick Jimmy. Draco quickly ignored him and went to Pansy.

"Pansy, what happened," he said. The pretty Sytherin looked at him with a weak smile.

"Sorry, Draco," she whispered in a pained voice. "I told." And she gasped as another wave of pain racked through her.

At first Draco was furious. They had promised. They swore the Oath, and now here his best friend was in the Hospital Wing after telling the boy he loved the truth. But his anger quickly went down as he thought about what Pansy did. "A very Gryffindor thing to do" was a saying they had went they had a momentary lapse of self sacrifice.

"A very Gryffindor thing to do," said Draco and the three other Slytherins gave a soft laugh. Draco took out his wand and whispered quietly. "I release you from your Oath and permit you to speak freely. _Finite_ _Incantartem_."

The gold bands that had wrapped around their wrists appeared and broke apart. Draco put his wand away.

"Get some rest, Pansy," he said.

She nodded. "I'm so sorry, Draco."

Smiling, Draco petted her hair till she fell asleep. Standing up straight he walked out of the Hospital wing.

"Draco!" Harry called after him but he ignored him. "Draco, wait! We need to talk."

Draco stopped his walking and sighed.

"What's there to talk about," he asked, turning back to Harry.

Harry was silent for a moment before speaking. "Why me?"

Draco gave a soft smile. "Because you saw past my name."

"And that's important?"

Draco shrugged. "For me it is. Father would have been furious if he found someone who didn't respect the Malfoy name. Mum, she wouldn't think twice on it. The Malfoys earned their respect through fear. I wanted to earn my own respect. I didn't even want to be a Death Eater."

"You want to switch sides?" Draco nodded. "Why?"

"You." Harry didn't step back but he did look a bit surprised. "I-I love you! I wanted to be of some good to you." Looking at Harry's surprised face he turned away and started to walk back to the Slytherin dorms. "I'm sorry, Harry."

The sound of wicker basket and a squeak from Jimmy made Draco flinch, but the hand that closed around his arm made him stop. Looking over at Harry he noticed something there he had hoped for five years.

"H-Harry…" he began but got cut off when those soft pink lips he wanted to kiss so long ago captured his rosy red ones. When Harry pulled away the Gryffindor gave the Slytherin a soft smile.

"Love you, too," said Harry and kissed him again.

He gave a soft moan as he focused on nothing but him and Harry together. If he had then he would have noticed the small audience watching them.

"Finally," said both Blaise and Ron. Nott and Hermione gave a soft laugh.

_I've found out a reason for me. To change who I used to be. A reason to start over new and the reason is you._

For weeks after that Draco felt like the happiest person on earth. Harry spent almost all of his free time with Draco and none of their friends complained. In fact, they joined in a lot of the visits. It was only when it was an official date did they back away and let the two be.

On their one month anniversary Ron did something unexpected for a Gryffindor. Ron had managed to owl his twin brothers to send for a Filibuster Firework, and with the help of Blaise, they Stupfied Mrs. Norris and tied it to her tail. That evening at dinner everyone got the enjoyment of watching Mrs. Norris run around with the sparkler tied to her tail. (1) Luckily they got off with only fifty points deducted and detention with Filch for a week. They spent it cleaning every hallway in the castle.

It was after their N.E.W.T. examination that it happened. It was pouring rain outside but Draco managed to spend a well earned afternoon with Harry in the Room of Requirement when Draco's Mark and Harry's scar burned. A blaring sound filled the Halls and students immediately went to the Great Hall. Aurors were coming through the fireplace every few seconds and ran out of the Hall. Dumbledore made the announcement.

"Hogwarts is being invaded by Voldemort's forces," said Dumbledore and screams were heard throughout the Hall. "Help is being Flooed in through as you can see. Eight Aurors are to take you behind the school to a passage that will take you to safety."

"But we want to fight," yelled a sixth year Hufflepuff Draco recognized as Ernie Macmillan. Most seventh year and some sixth years agreed. After a short discussion with the teachers Dumbledore turned back to the group.

"Anyone seventeen years of age are allowed to help with the fight," said Dumbledore. "Kingley."

The Auror nodded. "Gryffindors, follow me!" And with a female Auror the Gryffindors followed them, except for the few that stayed to fight, which was some of the sixth years and almost all of the seventh years, including Neville. Ron was having an argument with Ginny on whether she should stay or go but Blaise stepped in and said he would watch her in the fight. Finally Ron agreed.

The rest of the Houses left and the ones that stayed went to join the fight. Quickly Draco went to find Harry.

"Harry," he called and the boy looked at his love. "Be-be careful, all right."

With a soft smile Harry nodded and gave Draco a long passionate kiss. Draco had to clutch Harry's robes just to keep standing.

"I'll meet you at the Astronomy Tower," he said. Draco nodded and then lost sight of him in the raging battle. This was it. The Last Battle.

He battled several Death Eaters in what felt like forever, but had only been a half hour. He noticed Hermione partnering with Ron to battle McNair. Even the Weasley parents were pairing up to over run a Death Eater. They had learned that year that joint magic double a spells effect.

A terrible realization clenched his stomach. Harry had no partner and Draco hadn't seen him for several minutes. Looking around he tried to find his boyfriend but could find the raven anywhere. Remember Harry's words earlier he blasted a Death Eater out of his way and ran through the castle toward the Astronomy Tower. Only one thing went through his mind. Harry was in trouble.

He was climbing up the stairs to the Tower when he encountered a Death Eater in long black robes. His blonde hair free from any restraints and flowed free to his shoulders and an all familiar snake head cane in his hand.

Draco now faced his father.

"Draco, so nice to see you," said Lucius.

"Quit the pleasantries, Dad," said Draco and was satisfied at the reaction on his father's face to the name. "Where's Voldemort?"

"The Dark Lord is busy at the moment," said Lucius. "He's letting me take you back into the ranks."

"I'm not going."

"Draco, listen to your father."

"No!"

"Draco!"

"_Ricashancpra_!"

Lucius was sent head over heels when the spell hit him in the chest. Quickly getting up Lucius scowled at his son as Draco held his wand up for another attack.

"I taught you to duel, Draco. Not fight dirty like a common Mudblood."

A few years prior, Draco would think nothing on the dirty name for Muggle-borns, but now anger flared through him. Without thinking, he casted the first spell that came to mind.

"_Crucio_!"

Lucius screamed and writhed in pain as the Crustacius Curse hit him. Draco himself was surprised and lifted his wand after a moment of torturing his father.

"Aunt Bellatrix was right," he said. "You have to hate your victim." He allowed Lucius to stand up before throwing a _Reducto_ at him. His father crashed into the wall with an audible crack and slumped to the floor. After checking to see if Lucius was still breathing he continued to run up the stairs.

When he pulled down the ladder to the Tower and opened the trap door he gasped at the scene around him. Harry was screaming on the brick floor of the tower with Voldemort laughing over him.

"This is so much fun!" yelled Voldemort. "To think that the Golden Boy would go into battle all by himself. It's pathetic!"

Voldemort raised his wand to cast the curse again but Draco beat it. Stepping in front of Harry he raised his wand

"_Protego_!"

The shielding spell blocked most of the curse but Draco still got hit. He screamed in pure agony at what felt like a thousand knives driving into him.

"Draco," yelled Harry surprised to see his boyfriend defending him.

"Now, Harry!" yelled Draco over the pain.

Harry, having lost his want earlier, launched at Voldemort. The Dark Lord didn't have time to cast a new spell as the seventeen year old tackled him and both fell over the tower rail.

"Harry!" yelled Draco and ran to where his boyfriend fell. There was Harry, hanging onto a loose brick while Voldemort fell to his death. The rain made the brick slippery and Harry was trying to hold onto it with just his fingertips.

"Draco, help," called Harry.

"Hang on!" Draco grabbed Harry with both hands and tried to pull the boy up, bracing himself against the rail. But the floor, like the rest of the castle, was slippery and Draco slipped forward, losing his grip on Harry and falling down the tower.

"Draco!"

Without thinking Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"_Arresto Momentum!_"

Immediately Harry's fall slowed down, but Draco kept falling. Looking straight at his boyfriend he saw the horror in the Harry's eyes as the ground rose to meet him. The last thing he knew he had started to slow down but it was too late. The impact blacked him out.

He woke him several hours later in the Hospital Wing. His head was bandaged and his arm was wrapped in a sling. Trying to move sent a jolt a pain down his spine. Harry! What happened to Harry? Moaning he attempted to sit up despite the pain.

"Draco," called a voice and Draco looked over to find Harry kneeling next to him. The boy fell asleep looking after him. "Don't move."

"Harry," Draco said harshly. He lay back down on the bed. "What…"

"We won! Draco, we won! Voldemort's dead!"

"And I'm not?"

"Somehow I managed to slow you down without my wand. Dumbledore was very impressed. You saved me."

Draco gave a happy scuff. "Well, you saved the world."

"I know, but even the hero needs a hero."

Draco, surprised, looked up at Harry's caring green eyes. Draco gave a soft smile and Harry leaned down for a kiss.

"Draco! Harry!" yelled six voices and the two boys laughed.

_I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know. A reason for all that I do and the reason is you._

**The End!**

**(1) Senior Prank Day! Since they're in the seventh year, they are seniors.**

**Well, that's the longest I've written since EVER! I hope you like the story. I'm thinking of writing a sequel in Harry's point of view but I don't know yet. If I do you all will be the first to know!**


End file.
